Power Rangers Mystic Force vs Mahou Sentai Magiranger
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Took place a month after the team-up of the Megaforce and Goseiger, Imperious and Sorcery Priest Meemy is now building a large army to face against their enemy with the Cerberus Division as supporters plus the only hope lies with the Mystic Power Rangers and Mahou Sentai Magiranger with Hexagon forces as their supporters.
1. The Return

**Chapter 1: The Return**

**Briarwood, the Park**

**One month Later**

**11:20:22**

On Day 8 October 2013, Nick Russell and his family is now arriving back at Briarwood to see his old friends including Madison Rocca his love interest after less than 7 years he has been and right now they are discussing a Japanese TV-series that Chip got a week ago in DVD version.

"Nice Chip, where do you buy this?" Madison asked. "Well, E-Bay of course and I use my CIMB bank money which my family agree with this" says Chip Thorn. "Hey guys, look whose back?" Xander Bly asked. "Hey Nick, welcome back old friend" says Charlie Chip Thorn. "Nick, you're back" says Madison Rocca as she tries to jump at Nick. "Whoa, you miss me don't you Madison?" Nick Russell/Bowin asked. "7 years has passed and yeah, I miss you my love" says Madison Rocca.

"Udonna and Lean Bow how are you?" Xander Bly asked. "We're great, Xander" says Udonna. "It is a great pleasure to see the team back together, Xander" says Lean Bow. "So, what's going on?" Nick Russell asked. "Well, Chip here got his new Japanese TV-Series DVD Version" says Xander Bly. "Mahou Sentai Magiranger, nice DVD Chip" says Nick Russell. "Thanks Nick, I've purchase on E-bay which it has a discount promotion and it was so cheap" says Charlie Chip Thorn.

"He was thinking of watching it, tonight" says Vida Rocca. "Yeah, want to come join me?" Chip Thorn. "Wait, I'll think about that Chip" says Nick Russell. "Well, let me help you get unpack back the Mystic House" says Madison Rocca.

As Madison along with Xander and Vida is helping Nick & his family unpacks in the Mystic House, Chip went back to his house and invite Lee-Lee to come watch with him but somehow Nick feel something strange about the DVD that Chip has acquire from E-Bay.

Since Vrak and Buredoran survive the reckless attack made by the Power Rangers Megaforce & Goseiger, the Power Ranger Mystic Force is not aware of this and as for Nick it wouldn't take him a long to hear about that act of courage made by both the Megaforce Ranger and Goseiger.

**Mystic House**

**11:40:11, 30 minutes later**

Claire and Daggeron was so happy to see Udonna along with Lean Bow and Nick Russell, the city and the forest is still remains peaceful after years of war against the Dark Master that cause nearly half of their comrades die in battle. Nick decide to pay a visit to one of the Hexagon bases in Briarwood just after he has unpack his stuff, the place has change a little bit and something that still remain the same as they always do.

"Nick, Udonna, Lean Bow, welcome home" says Claire. "Claire, you haven't change a bit" says Udonna. "Welcome home, Udonna" says Genji. "Oh yeah one more thing Udonna, we got letter just for you" says Claire. "This is from the Ozu family, Miyuki Ozu" says Udonna. "Wait mom, do you know her?" Nick asked. "Well yes, she was one of my closes friends and she wants to come & visit to allow her Magiranger to meet with the Mystic" says Udonna. "Wait a minute, Chip said he wants to watch a DVD called Mahou Sentai Magiranger and I believe we are going to meet the real ones in person" says Nick Russell.

"Well then, we should inform them" says Daggeron. "Well, I'll go inform Madison because I've promise her I take her to dinner today" says Nick Russell. "Okay, when are they're coming?" Claire asked. "The day after tomorrow" says Udonna. "Wait a minute, I think we're missing one question and the question is can they cooperate with us as a team plus can we trust them?" Nick asked. "Don't worry, for now we will meet them then we'll talk about that later" says Udonna.

**Xander Apartment**

**19:40:11**

Chip then arrive at Xander Apartment possibly to watch that DVD, Chip couldn't wait and since they thought it was stunts perform but sooner they will get a reality check because the Mahou family is coming to visit the Mystic House.

"Chip, you're just in time mate" says Xander Bly. "How many episodes are there in that DVD of yours Xander?" Charlie Chip Thorn asked. "Well according to the description here, 50 episodes perhaps" says Xander Bly. "Hey Xander, you think it would be nice to meet them real life if they exist?" Charlie Chip Thorn asked. "Well, if they did exist and I will like to date one of them especially the blue one" says Xander Bly.

[Phone ringing] "Hello, this is Xander residence Xander speaking" says Xander. "Xander, this is Nick" says Nick Russell. "Hey Nick, what's going on?" Xander Bly asked. "Listen before I take Madison to dinner, I need to inform that our team might have a chance to meet the Mahou Sentai Magiranger" says Nick Russell. "REALLY!" Xander shouted. "Whoa, you got something stuck in your head or something mate?" Nick Russell asked. "When are we meeting them, Nick?" Xander Bly asked. "The day after tomorrow, don't too excited lover boy" says Nick Russell.

**French Restoran**

**20:00:11, 20 minutes later**

Nick and Madison is now on their first date together, the place they're going is a French Restoran just in the town square and Nick must have missed Madison as much as Madison misses Nick.

"It's been quite awhile since we're together, Madison" says Nick Russell. "Que voulez-vous monsieur?" (What will you have mister?) French Waiter asked. "Je vais prendre le week-end spécial, serveur" (I'll have the weekend special, waiter) says Nick Russell. "Et vous madame?" (And you madam?) French Waiter asked. "La même chose que lui pour, serveur" (The same as he order, waiter) says Madison Rocca. "Oui bien sûr madame, excellent pour vous deux" (Yes of course madam, excellent for the both of you) says Nick Russell. "Oh Nick, that guy over there is Director Jerome B. Stone—"You mean Hexagon Agency Deputy Director, I read the newspaper and whose the girl with him?" Nick Russell asked. "Okay, I didn't know about her yet" says Madison Rocca.

"So, what did you call Chip a few minutes ago?" Madison Rocca asked. "Oh that, my mom want me to inform the team that my mom's old friend Miyuki Ozu is coming with the Magiranger to visit our team" says Nick Russell. "You mean from the one that Chip has—"Correct, but this is the real thing" says Nick Russell. "Okay, when are we meeting them?" Madison Rocca asked. "By the day after tomorrow, perhaps" says Nick Russell.

Nick is also worried somehow, the last thing he needs is to see his friend died by the hands of theirs enemies than their allies plus Nick was wondering if he can trust them and their bond of friendship will be only thing that will make their cooperation work perfectly.

"Wow, the food is good Nick thanks for bringing me here" says Madison Rocca. "Here you go sir, you receipt" says French Waiter. "Wait, we haven't—"Actually, the gentlemen over just paid it and talk Agency officials" says French Waiter. "Thank you waiter, that'll be all" says Jerome B. Stone. "I'm Nick—"Nick Russell and Madison Rocca, I know and I'm Hexagon Official this is Deputy Director Ayane Shimada of the United Alliance of Super Sentai" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

"Listen my friend, if you have a chance to meet the Magiranger and give this to them because one of their enemies has just been resurrected teaming with your former enemy" says Ayane Shimada. "Okay, we'll make sure they get it" says Nick Russell. "Thank you, I'll be seeing you guys sooner" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

**Dark Magic's Army Abandon HQ**

**21:00:10**

Meanwhile; Imperious is rounding up the remains of his forces and rallying up the enemy of the Mahou Sentai Magiranger, but not most of them to be precise that were resurrect and with the help of the Cerberus Division they will now commence they're meeting or Villains of a sort to be called.

"Jester, is this all of us?" Imperious asked. "Apparently, yes sire" says Jester the Pest. "Hmm, I guess we need more allies" says Imperious. "Watashi no yūjin, sore wa watashi no chikara ga mada tsudzuite tatakau koto ga dekiru mondaide wa arimasen" (My friend, it doesn't matter my forces can still fight on) says Sorcery Priest Meemy. "Sate, sonogo mina o hajimemashou" (Well, let's begin then everyone) says Imperious.

"How many do we have?" Imperious asked. "I've brought about 500,000 troops, including brand new monster" says Sorcery Priest Meemy. "What about our forces, Jester?" Imperious asked. "About 900,000 troops, total of 1,400,000 strong sires" says Jester the Pest. "That's good enough, we do have the Cerberus Division as supporter" says Imperious. "Now, we shall—"We can't strike now, we need to formulate a plan to defeat our enemies" says Imperious.

However, Imperious won't risk another attack and he rather wait for the enemy to come them then they will fight on against their enemies the Mystic Force Power Rangers and their counterpart the Mahou Sentai Magiranger.

They have over 1,400,000 Dark soldiers and Zobils foot soldiers assemble, they will only commence their attack only if situation or opportunity presents itself because they need to find a weak spot to hit their enemies where they at least expected.

**Magiranger House**

**21:30:10**

Meanwhile, Miyuki Ozu and Isamu Ozu decide to tell the Magiranger the good news that she decide to allow the Magiranger to meet with the Mystic Power Rangers since it was just half an hour before the Magiranger is now getting some sleep.

"Sate sate, dare mo, appu kiku" (Alright everyone, listen up) says Hikaru. "Haha wa, nani ga yonaka no ma ni okotte iru no?" (Mother, what's going on during the middle of the night?) Kai Ozu asked. "Min'na, ashita watashitachi ga pawārenjāmisutikkufōsu o mitasu koto ni nari, sore wa watashi no furui dōshi ga shudō shite iru no yokujitsu ni kaishi" (Everyone, starting the day after tomorrow we will be meeting the Power Rangers Mystic Force and it is led by old comrade of mine) says Miyuki Ozu.

"Subarashī, watashi wa karera ga daredearu ka, karera wa kawaī otokonoko o motte iru koto mo kashira?" (Awesome, I wonder who they are and also if they have cute boys?) Houka asked. "Houka - nēchan, anata ga okonau ni wa hoka ni nani mo motte inai nodesu ka?" (Houka-neechan, don't you have anything else to do?) Tsubasa asked. "Mā, watashi wa sorera o mitasu tame ni matsu koto ga dekinai" (Well, I can't wait to meet them) says Urara Ozu. "Un, watashi wa sorera no hotondo wa sudeni ikutsu ka arimashita koto o oshirase suruhitsuyōgāru" (Yeah, but I need to inform you that most of them has already have a couple) says Isamu Ozu. "Sate sore wa subetedesu, ikutsu ka no suimin no mina o shutoku" (Okay that's all, get some sleep everyone) says Miyuki Ozu.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 2 – Magiranger meets Mystic Force**


	2. Magiranger meets Mystic Force

**Chapter 2: Magiranger meets Mystic Force **

**Mystic House**

**2 days later**

**09:10:20, 1 hour 30 minutes before the arrival of the Magiranger**

As the Mystic Force Power Rangers is now having breakfast, they are trying to discuss their potential alliance with the Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Xander & Chip is somehow can't wait to meet them possibly to meet the girls and they are so pathetic to what Vida believes.

"So, any of you guys wish to say something before our friends arrive?" Nick Russell asked. "Well, can we trust them Nick?" Vida Rocca asked. "It is quite so fast to meet new friends, how do we know if we could trust them?" Madison Rocca asked. "Well, I don't know for sure" says Nick Russell. "We just have to be at our best, we work together as a team" says Xander Bly. "You write that yourself or is it at the top of your head, Xander?" Vida Rocca asked.

"Does anybody speak Japanese?" Chip asked. "Well; Xander, me and Udonna plus my dad speak most of it" says Nick Russell. "Vida and I; speak second most and Chip you speak third best" says Madison Rocca. "Wait a minute Madison, I don't speak Japanese" says Chip Thorn. "Like she said third, you just keep mouth shut if fact why don't starting practicing" says Xander Bly. "Xander said it so that he can date the girls" says Charlie Chip Thorn.

"Very funny, dickhead" says Xander Bly. "Come on, let's make sure we control our attitude and be friends with them" says Nick Russell. "Well, I need to get outside to get some air first" says Xander Bly. "How do we know that they're coming?" Xander asked. "Well, they're not just going to knock on the door" says Madison Rocca. [Door Knocking] "Okay Madison, you stand correct" says Udonna. "Xander, you open the door" says Madison Rocca.

Xander went to the door to open the door to greet in the Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Miyuki Ozu and Isamu Ozu including members of the Mahou Sentai Magiranger and all 8 members were arriving to meet the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Xander open the door then welcome them as a gentlemen, the Magiranger has just receive a good warm welcome by their Power Rangers counterpart.

"Yōkoso nakama; misutikkuhausu ni kite shinpi-tekina chikara pawārenjā ga matte iru shite kudasai" (Welcome comrade; please come into the Mystic House and the Mystic Force Power Rangers is waiting) says Xander Bly as the Magiranger enter the Mystic House.

"Watashitachiha otagai ni furuku kara no yūjin o mite kitanode, Miyuki-san wa, sore ga shibaraku sa rete iru" (Miyuki-san, it has been awhile since we've seen each other old friend) says Udonna. "Udonna wa, atatakai kangei o arigatōgozaimashitashi, ima, watashi no majirenjā chīmu no menbā ga anata no shinpi-tekina pawārenjā de chijin o eru koto ga deki" (Udonna, thank you for the warm welcome and now let my Magiranger team members get acquaintance with your Mystic Power Rangers) says Miyuki Ozu.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae mo kai Odzu sainenshō no musuko to Magi reddo desu" (Hello, my name is Kai Ozu the youngest son and also Magi Red) says Kai Ozu. "Watashi no namaeha Nikku· rasseru desu, Watashi wa Udonna no musuko mo reddo misutikku pawārenjāda" (My name is Nick Russell; I'm the only son of Udonna and also Red Mystic Power Ranger) says Nick Russell as he shakes Kai's hand.

"Watashi no namaeha Madison· rokka, misutikku burū pawārenjā desu" (My name is Madison Rocca, Mystic Blue Power Ranger) says Madison Rocca. "Watashinonamaeha watashi ga man'naka no ko mo Magi Buru dakedo, Urara Odzu desu" (My name is Urara Ozu, I'm the middle child and also Magi Blue) says Urara Ozu as she shakes Madison hand. "Uwa ̄, anata wa kanari mite, Urara-chan wa chōdo watashi ga suki" (Wow, you look pretty and cute Urara-chan just like me) says Madison Rocca. "Arigatōgozaimasu, anata mo amarini mo kireide kawaī" (Thank you, you too look pretty and cute too) says Urara Ozu.

"Watashi no ban wa sonogo, watashi no namaeha zandāburai mo misutikku gurīn pawārenjā desu" (My turn then, my name is Xander Bly and also Mystic Green Power Ranger) says Xander Bly. "Watashi no namaeha mata Makita Ozu, ichiban-jō no ani to Magi gurīn desu" (My name is Makito Ozu, the oldest brother and also Magi Green) says Makito Ozu as he shakes Xander's hand. "Watashi no namae wa anata ga watashi o yobidasu koto ga deki chippuchārīchippusōn deari, mata watashi wa ierōmisutikku pawārenjāda" (My name is Charlie Chip Thorn, you can call me Chip and also I'm Yellow Mystic Power Ranger) says Charlie Chip Thorn. "Purejā wa anata ni chippu o mitasu tame ni, watashinonamaeha Tsubasa Odzu wa jinandeari, mata, magiierō" (Pleasure to meet you Chip, my name is Tsubasa Ozu the second son and also Magi Yellow) says Tsubasa Ozu.

"Sate watashi no namaeha vu~īdarokka desuga, watashi wa Madison no imōto mo pinkumisutikku pawārenjā da" (Well my name is Vida Rocca, I'm Madison's younger sister and also Pink Mystic Power Ranger) says Vida Rocca. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae mo Houka Ozu chōjo to Magi pinku desu" (Hi, my name is Houka Ozu the oldest daughter and also Magi Pink) says Houka Ozu. "Amējingu, anata-tachi wa, zen o mite iru, sore wa anata no subete o mitasu tame ni yorokobidesu" (Amazing, you guys are good-looking and it is a pleasure to meet all of you) says Hikaru. "Mā, watashi wa anata-tachi ga koko ni taizai shite iru to Kurea wa sugu ni chūshoku o tsukutte iru negatte imasu" (Well, I hope you guys are staying here and Claire is making lunch soon) says Daggeron. "Jitsuwa, watashitachiha, anata ga sōsarīpurīsuto Meemy mo anata no teki no shu ōhei-sama-tachi no teki to tatakau tasukeru tame ni koko ni taizai shite iru" (Actually, we're here to stay to help you fight against our enemy like Sorcery Priest Meemy and also your enemy Lord Imperious) says Hikaru.

Mystic Power Rangers were already alerted about that by the Hexagon forces, Magiranger wasn't aware of that until Hikaru came back to report it to the Magiranger forces but that is probably the reason Miyuki wanted to see her old friend and maybe it is that she want to formed an alliance. Imperious force is now getting new well made army gift from the Cerberus Division, the newest weapon that the Dark Magic Army receive is the new Mark VI Ceramic Assault Rifle with thermal scope and also Incendiary bullets but not enough to kill the Power Rangers or their allies.

Mystic Power Rangers and Magiranger must learn to work together the same way the Shinkenger & Goseiger work together with their counterpart, teamwork and friendship is the key to win a violent war against their enemies which consisted of the Dark Magic Force and the Hades Underground forces. Imperious main base is located somewhere between Greenland & Iceland, Imperious and Sorcery Priest Meemy is now having a great friendship plus he knew that their enemy is about to do same thing that the Goseiger and Shinkenger did in the past.

For now, the Mystic Ranger must help the Magiranger settle in first and they could be staying for a few weeks perhaps until the enemy was vanquished and the world is free from the wrath of their enemy.

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 3 – Peace Broken**


End file.
